pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 12
Mahogany Town There's not a whole lot in Mahogany Town just yet. The Mahogany Gym is blocked right now. There is a man on the east side that prevents you from passing, but he sells you s for 300. There is no Poké Mart, but the shop in the center of town sells some items. Not much to do here at the moment. Head up through the gate to . Route 43 There is a right by the gate. If you go up inside the gate, two s will stop you, charging you 1,000. Go through to get a . Go back down the ledges and go up. There will be some more trainers to battle. |} If you across the nearby lake and then use , you can get a . |} |} |} Down from these two is a . Go left and up. Lake of Rage In the corner of the trees is a hidden . Go up and use . You'll find yourself in a Cut maze. Cut the one on the left and go all the way up to find a hidden . On Wednesday, you'll find Wesley of Wednesday here, and he'll give you a , which raises the power of moves. The tree on the right leads to another cuttable tree, which will lead you to an . Backtrack and go right. You'll find a . Go west from here and you'll find a house wherein a man will give you . Head back down until you get to the two s and go up. You'll now be in the main part of the Lake of Rage. In the top right, right next to the lake is a hidden . Go back and up. You'll eventually see a mysterious red Gyarados. You'll be able to battle and catch it. After the battle, you'll automatically obtain the . If you take this back to Mr. Pokémon on , he'll give you an in exchange for it. back down and you'll see a person wearing a cape. This is Lance of the Pokémon League. He was investigating the rumors of the in the Lake of Rage being forced to evolve prematurely, which is likely what caused the Red Gyarados to be red. He believes Team Rocket is involved. He leaves, so follow him back to the shop in Mahogany Town. You'll find him telling his to use to ensure cooperation from the shopkeeper. Lance tells you there is a strange radio signal coming from in here. A set of stairs appears. Go down and you'll be in the Team Rocket HQ. Team Rocket HQ Team Rocket HQ, B1F Team Rocket HQ B2F GSC.png Team Rocket HQ, B2F Team Rocket HQ B3F GSC.png Team Rocket HQ, B3F }} Head left and the security will go off, signaling two Team Rocket members, back-to-back. |} These two will appear until you hit a secret switch. Keep going left until you find a gap in the wall. Keep going down until you see a next to a computer. Push the switch on his computer to stop the security Rockets from reappearing. To the right of him is a Go up and right and you'll find a . Go down to the bottom and left. You'll find a . If you keep going left, you'll find some stairs, and will be able to skip the next part. However, for the sake of this walkthrough, we'll be going through it. After finding the Nugget, go up to the top again and you'll be able to fight another . Below him are some traps with Pokémon hidden in them: , , and . Go down the stairs. You'll meet up with Lance, who will heal your Pokémon. Head straight right and you'll fight another Grunt. |} To the right of him is another Grunt. |} Take the stairs. Lance will meet you and tell you there are two passwords required to get to the Boss's quarters. The Rocket Grunt next to Lance was the one who told him that. He doesn't battle you out of fear of Lance. Grab the on the right side of the floor. Go into the nearby room. Battle the and the female . |} |} Talk to her afterwards and she'll give you the first password: }}. However, you still need to find the other password. Go left to fight another Scientist and a Grunt. |} |} He gives you the other password: }}. Next to him are an and a . Go back and up. You'll find an . Go right and take the stairs up. Go all the way left to fight another Grunt. Take the stairs. Take the next stairs to get , then go back up. Head down and you'll run into Silver, who insists on taking down Team Rocket alone. Apparently, Lance defeated him in battle. He pushes you away. Pick up the , then press on the door to the room. The two passwords will open the door. Enter and you'll have to fight one of the s. He goes to inform the other members of his team. Talk to the in the corner, who will give you the password to the generator room: . Go back to the generator room and open the door with the password. However, before entering, you are stopped by a female and a Grunt. They'll both try to ambush you, but Lance comes and battles the Grunt while you battle the Executive. Regardless that they were defeated here, they call their mission a success. Lance goes to stop the generator, but realizes that in order to shut it down, all the have to faint. You can also capture them if you want. There are six, but you only have to face three, while Lance takes the other three. After defeating them, Lance gives you , which will allow you to cross s, such as those by the Whirl Islands. He leaves, hoping to meet up with you again. Climb the stairs and exit the hideout. You can take the nearby warp pad to warp back to the beginning. Exit the shop. Mahogany Town Now the Mahogany Gym is unguarded, so head in there now. Mahogany Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} This Gym is a little tricky to get around. Play around on the ice tiles and you'll eventually reach the Gym Leader, Pryce. After defeating him, he gives you the , which allows for the move to be used outside of battle. Also, he gives you . After exiting the Gym, Professor Elm calls you and says there are strange radio broadcasts mentioning Team Rocket. You'll have to go back to the Goldenrod Radio Tower to fix this problem once and for all. First of all, head back up to the Lake of Rage. There are some trainers that weren't there before defeating Team Rocket. Lake of Rage |} |} If you go down to and around, back up to the Lake of Rage, you'll eventually find a male . Now back to Goldenrod City to stop Team Rocket for good. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal